


【利艾】明爱暗恋补习团

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 一场酒后乱套的误会调查兵团恋爱脑集体失灵神误解夫夫
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	【利艾】明爱暗恋补习团

01.  
当艾伦从迷迷糊糊的宿醉中醒来时，晌午的太阳已经透过窗户斜斜照上了洁净干燥的棉被，从腿到脚都暖烘烘的。他在大床上翻滚了几下，这样温暖舒适的感觉不同以往。记忆中地下室的棉被总是又冷又潮，阳光也从不造访。可是今天……少年把脸庞惬意地揉进了枕头套，一股熟悉而让他无数次意马轩辕的味道汹汹涌涌近距离窜入鼻腔，在意的东西总是更让人敏感，这股非比寻常的敏感直接调动了他全身的每一处神经细胞。一经接收这一信号，艾伦醒觉隔着眼皮的光线都分外晃眼。他猛地睁开双眼翻身坐起，偌大的房间窗明几净只有他一个人，南风吹进微扬的窗帘，离床不远的办公桌旁是一小排整齐的书架，洁净到反光的办公桌面上，杯子里有未喝完的红茶。

——这是兵长的房间！

艾伦被得出的结论彻底吓醒了，他的脊背一阵发凉，双手惴惴拽着被单，这才发现自己身上竟然一丝不挂。

“啊！”青年惊得对着被单下的身体惨叫一声捂上嘴巴赶紧收声。尽管被子是干爽舒适的，但双人躺过的床单范围却是潮热并冒着湿气的，明显之前睡在这里的两个人经历过无比剧烈的一场云雨。艾伦不停拍着脑袋确认眼前的这一切都是真实，他大喘着气回笼理智，着急忙慌地找到床头上挂着的凌乱衣衫，以迅雷不及掩耳之势整理好床铺跑出房间去找阿明。

02.  
“所以，你是在昨晚的兵团聚会后，和利威尔兵长睡到一起了？”

阿明和艾伦坐在午后的河堤之上，秋日的天穹碧蓝万顷与河水相呼应，气朗天高，都穿了便服的两个人像两条小小的鱼干在河畔草坪上暴晒，心情是紧张忐忑又焦躁。

“我想是的……我们是睡了。”艾伦懊悔地抓耳挠腮，努力回想前一天晚上发生的事。实际上，当他还在兵长房间里感触到身下柔软凌乱的床单时，困意和身体记忆已经被全全唤醒，他因太过惊讶和恐惧正极力想否认一夜情的发生，但实际上却因为体会过于深刻，醒酒后记忆都清晰。考虑到不让后续的问题发酵，他打算和自己最最信任的发小兼兵团智囊首席阿明拆解一下事件始末。

“准确来说，兵长和我确实发生了那种事，而且是我主动的。我现在都……后悔死了！”

昨晚是镇上数年一度的庆典，全城都在狂欢，兵团也迎来了难得一次的活动性聚会，不仅分配了一定份量的肉和食材，还有士兵趁热闹结伴偷偷带来了酒。念在第二天全团休整没有训练以及节日的欢愉，长官们都睁一只眼闭一只眼没想追究，甚至不少还在大家跳舞唱歌之际一起畅饮。利威尔兵长在被这一屋子妖魔鬼怪疯闹着灌了几杯酒后独自出去吹风，恰好在湖岸碰见了一样出来透气的艾伦。

“我们坐在湖边的草地上，夜深了，兵长告诉我不必拘谨……他说了很多让我暖心的话，我觉得自己终于遇上善良温和又懂我的人了，而那个人刚好也被我喜欢，你说惊不惊喜……”

阿明不想听艾伦对兵长的崇拜爱慕，这几年他早都听到耳朵出茧了。兵长之于艾伦，就是叫他痴迷到了发光一切也值得的程度。只是在这乱世中，爱情绝不是目标，解救世界才是。艾伦选择对感情缄默是因为不愿意让兵长感到困扰。若让全团精神支柱一样的人因自己分神，那他还谈何人类的希望，简直是人类的罪人，自己都无法原谅。

可眼下他们已经睡完了。艾伦觉得一切都搞砸了。

阿明提醒他，“你说重点……”

艾伦总是这样，无论什么话几句之后都会带着滤镜往兵长的伟岸真身上扯，完全忘记了今日讨论的动机。他想了想悻悻地讲，

“重点就是：我喝了点酒神志不清，和兵长说话让我很感动，于是就吻上了他……”

虽然早有准备，阿明到底还是被惊了一下。作为士兵，主动上去吻自己的同性长官？还是性格冷僻那么「厉害」的人类最强……不怕被踹死吗？向来谨慎的阿明想想都害怕。

阿明静了一下问道，“然后呢？你们就一发不可收了吗？艾伦，请把你主要做了什么，最重要还有兵长的反应告诉我，我帮你分析一下他现在或许正怎么想。”

“这就是我来找你的原因呐！”艾伦心里的担子猛然卸下，他感激涕零，毕竟阿明是这兵团里最聪明的人，他的分析大概率不会出错。所以，为保证结论的合理，艾伦决定一五一十、真实具体地向好友阐述：

“是的，我和兵长是一发不可收拾了。我俩就像两条发情的野狗，在河边的野草上打了一会儿野战，然后我就被兵长扛着回他房间里修理……兵长似乎对我的主动索吻感到很生气，回到房间里他把我脱光了狠狠打了一顿，然后在后面死命撞我——以人类最强之力，真是特别可怕！我就破罐子破摔了，反正没有比那时更严重的后果了，大不了就是被他操死，于是我对他就做了一直想做的事……”

讲到这里，两个少年同时咽了下口水，阿明有点后悔问起这个话题。但，小黄文在线朗读课已经开始，发小和长官的真人互动太好嗑了阿明放不下，于是他舌敝唇焦地开口道，“艾伦，请继续说下去吧……”

当事人扭扭妮妮地考虑，小声话道，“我们毕竟是第一次也可能是最后一次……为了不让自己留遗憾，我最想做的……其实是……跪伏在兵长身上狠狠亲吻他身体的每一处，和他颠倒在地上的时候还一边吸吮他、呃那个地方，一边双脚岔开趴在兵长脖颈处当着他的面……把手指探入自己后里安慰，兵长看到了估计十分生气，拔出我的手之后就上了他自己的……嗯，挺、挺用力的说……”

阿明忽然觉得这种事情明明是知道越少越好。他捂住眼睛无法再忍道，“那我不想听你们的细节了（这对尚未开化也没机会开化的他是一种折磨），你总结一下一句带过吧……”

艾伦也没注意到这阿明怎么一会儿要听一会儿又不要听的，他只觉得自己失言，哦哦地概括说：总之他就是和兵长亲起来了互相不让，可是兵长非常用力地“打”他（——「屁股」 这里被艾伦省略，毕竟阿明不想听细节），自己非要主动把隐秘处展现在对方面前引诱对方进入，所以对方暴怒了，也十分暴力。他见识过兵长的战斗力，觉得自己肯定小命玩儿完，所以就尽情癫狂了，决定在死之前把爱意通通发泄！所以兵长越打他，他越去处处吻，越碰触对方，对方的反应就越大，反应越大，就把他蹂躏得更狠了；当然更狠，他就感觉更爽了，更爽就更变本加厉了……总之这是个永无休止的loop……情欲的开区间……两人在欲望汪洋里无尽驰骋欲死欲仙，一只恢复力爆表，一只战斗力最强，最后都被对方折磨得乱七八糟了。

艾伦说：“我知道自己越界，也明白他真的生气了，可我就是喝醉了怎么样……”

看到兵长松下领结解开衬衫纽扣准备抽自己的样子，那灯下的阴影和一脸的暴虐，背肌、肩线和手臂线条，撑在床头的皮靴……看上去好有男人味喔……少年被日夜意淫对象当面帅到轰然倒地神智抽筋，就像看到了神明叫他头晕往生……于是竟然被兵长打得……还兴奋起来了，当兵锻炼出的筋骨很开，叫人怎么拗都行。于是艾伦就想，你打吧，你打吧，这打人的肌肉线条也好绝……嗷呜不行了喉结嘴唇都抢戏……不知是疼的还是爽的，艾伦几乎翻起了白眼，只恨自己过一会儿就愈合了，不然被制造的伤口还可以保留得长久一些……

阿·行为心理分析学家·明一直听到印堂发黑，他真不该答应艾伦的请求并抑制不住自己的好奇。「性」这个大门一经打开，越强的求知欲就带来越强的心灵震荡。可他又没有体力和胆量像艾伦一样找心爱的人强上。怎么办，艾伦在这个新的大门里惹上了长官，在情欲的红海中荡来荡去被煮沸了！作为挚友，他只能排除杂念就事件发展的本身深思熟虑道：

“通过你的描述来看，艾伦，你这么努力地亲近兵长，讨好兵长，甚至不惜放弃自己的尊严邀他共度春宵，那么他应该已经确定，你——肯定已经爱死他了，才会有如此过激的反应。但是以兵长的责任感和性格，对这种越界的行为一定无法正面接受。他作为你的监护人，对你不伦恋的不解，对你放肆、不合规矩的愤怒通通反噬为暴虐，于是对你加以身体上的管教，这都是对你的失望和震慑……”

智慧的小灯泡彤彤发亮，阿明对有限信息的分析处理是逻辑缜密头头是道，透过现象看本质！尽管听起来十分拗口，但更加说明科学推断的严谨！艾伦心悦诚服地赞同，和有文化的人交流就是不一样！对他的智慧小灯泡报以钦佩的目光。

“兵长以十分强硬的态度在警告你，你这种行为不会有好后果。希望疼痛可以让你收敛，让你以后彻底断了对他的念想……”

“一定是这样！”如此的现实苦批，竟被艾伦听到拍案叫绝。他仔细缕了缕，阿明的分析和自己的感受不谋而合：兵长一定已经明白自己对他爱到无法自拔了，又以实际行动惩罚了他，行为上来说，应该是对自己无感，甚至厌恶的！而自己在那人面前做出了无比令人尴尬和屈辱的事，包括并不限于脱掉衣物、强吻、自慰、不知廉耻吸吮对方、被打骂过还高潮……

唔……想起这一切艾伦简直要跳湖了，羞愧到没脸活下去。他想过无数种向兵长坦诚心迹的情况，也许是在调查兵团旧址、一个繁星满天的月夜；也许是在王都酒会，一曲华尔兹收尾；哪怕是在未来的某一次壁外调查，自己濒死之前被他握紧带血的双手说出想说的话……无论对方是否拒绝，哪一项都让他觉得充满了浪漫主义英雄的悲壮色彩，绝对够谱写成调查兵团凄美的爱情故事青史流芳。可为什么，上天为他安排的剧场偏偏是一次神志不清、没皮没脸的酒后乱套？少年揉着吃痛的脑袋开始渴望一次自杀式袭击，若当下真有这样的机会，他一定不负责任地首当其冲。原因很简单，残酷的战场都没让他想过要放弃生命，可作为一只没脸见兵长的大麻烦，要被喜欢的人监护、惩罚、讨厌，他已经心灰意冷郁郁寡欢生无可恋失掉贞洁廉耻，还不如死了算了……

03.  
利威尔顶着一副黑眼圈进到韩吉办公室。

“计划失败了。”兵团大佬第一句话如是说。

韩吉对一旁的莫布里特示意，“你出去一下。”她知道利威尔口中的“计划”是指前两天她私下拜托利威尔帮忙的一件事，目前只有她和利威尔单独讨论过。

“关于巨人结晶作用的探索，需要采集艾伦身上包括汗液、泪液、血液还有尿液在内的一切体液，我们试图找出结晶物质组成与他身体元素的关联。在之前的试验中我们几乎采集到以上所有提到的试验标本，唯独有一样，需要利威尔你去帮忙做工作拿到——”

精液。

天知道当他听到韩吉的突发奇想时眉头紧锁的困窘诧异。利威尔觉得韩吉这计划简直是天方夜谭，他才不愿意和这种听起来怪诞、而且未必成功有效的实验挂上勾。

“既然是正常实验需求，你自己去找他说明不就好了，为什么需要我。”利威尔不解推脱道。

“哈哈哈你知道的，这个东西嘛，说来还挺尴尬的……不是信任的人讲出来对方都不相信，你看看，我和你说起时你都这副表情，想想那小鬼，我和他又不熟，提出这种请求的话只怕被他当成神经病怪阿姨吧……”

“你放心，就算你不提，他也早把你当成神经病怪阿姨了。”

“所以咯利威尔！这个艰巨的任务就交给你了，找个好听点的说法同他解释下，让他配合我们的工作，东西拿到手就完事！”

利威尔此时懊恼地杵在韩吉办公室，劈头盖脸就想对为他惹上一身嫌的烂计划一通臭骂，然而考虑到事情已经失败，他并没有拿到韩吉想要的东西，还惊动了小鬼。为稳住情形，他只得把事情的前因后果向韩吉作一个汇报，共同商量下一步计划（当然利威尔对韩吉没有艾伦对阿明说得那么细节）。

韩吉听罢了利威尔的呈堂供词，别看这科学怪人平时疯疯癫癫，但当重要的伙伴真有不可告人的事件发生时，她也只能以帮助解决问题的态度就事论事。

“利威尔，我只是叫你去说服艾伦，在他愿意接受并理解的情况下，帮助我们提供试验样本……并没有让你以这种方式亲自去拿啊！你怎么这么着急……拿到了还好，但是你现在和艾伦搞得一地鸡毛，以后，你们还能正常工作对话吗？”

“我都没想到。”利威尔只觉太阳穴突突地膨胀。他那时候喝多了，要是早记得还有任务在身，一定会趁机从对方身上汲取一点的……可惜忙（干）红了眼，把收集精液这茬给彻底忘了。

“你刚刚说，你认为艾伦在回避我们的试验，故意不叫你把话说下去？”

利威尔答，“是的，我话还没说完，关于采撷他的精液，差最后一句劝解就可以成功了，小鬼听不下去，（「拿嘴」——这里被利威尔省略了，他不想说得那么仔细）堵住了我的口。随后……他的行为也叫我没法把话题继续……又，就，总之他一直在堵我说话！”

韩吉理解着点头，“确实挺伤脑筋的。”镜片下的眼睛浮现出一丝促黠，“然后你们就开始那什么咯？”

利威尔答，“像两只野生动物。”

喔……韩吉了然，看着他的脸想象思考，“那一定爽爆了吧……”

男人不置可否，“是有点。可惜他一定恨死我了。全程都在对我激烈顶撞，同我打斗。”

韩吉走到窗边手抵着下巴认真处理有限的讯息。如果仅靠利威尔的口供分析，艾伦一直在堵他的嘴不叫他开口讲话（她并不知道艾伦是用嘴堵利威尔的），说明男孩对这个实验有抗拒心理。而敢公然以行动上反抗和攻击长官，说明——

“艾伦他肯定无比厌恶你了！作为他的上司如此滥用职权，以交谈为由趁他醉酒之际就骗去房间行取私欲。所以你们才会在做那种事情的时候还打起来。想来，他在酒后的最后一丝体力和理智残留之时，依然在顽强同你抵抗……多么不容易啊！并且，他应该还清楚地了解你对他的情感，知道他再怎么为所欲为、以下犯上，你都会纵容他，所以才在你面前表现得那么放肆，把对你的恨意全然释放……”

利威尔表示深切同意，几乎要打个响指来了，和聪明人讨论问题就是有效！

“没错，他如果不是讨厌我，也不会趴在我身上愤怒撕咬了，真是，哪里都咬……”回想起艾伦那晚的凶猛暴躁，利威尔现在都有些心悸。

因她而起的计划得到这样一个残酷结论，韩吉都觉得自己有点对不住利威尔了。留意起男人一直以来对艾伦默默无言的关照，功劳和苦劳颇多，她都对这位呕心沥血却不得好的长官心碎难过了：

“居然被你重要的下属讨厌成这样了，好悲哀啊利威尔……难为你了，对不起。计划中止，我这边再想想办法。”

04.  
第二天清晨的例行训练后，艾伦和柯尼在院子里打扫。以往在打扫卫生时艾伦都无比主动积极，那发号施令检查成果的样子，像个替兵长监工的。可这天他却提不起一点精神，心事重重。

自他和兵长酒后乱性之后，他们还没有机会见到过对方。没有后续，没有解释，有的只是脸红心跳的猜想与尴尬的未知。心里悬悬的，不知道对方像不像自己一样过不好……得空就忍不住回想自己还有什么地方做错了……那天醒来确实有帮兵长把床铺整理干净吧？

柯尼一手拿扫把一手拿五指在他眼前晃晃，“喂艾伦，你怎么回事，是不是昨晚没睡好？”

天天都睡不好，艾伦心想。

“没事的啦……”

方才柯尼和他说话叫醒了他的恍若隔世，这一抬头不要紧，刚好看到利威尔兵长和米克分队长正从不远处走来。

艾伦浑身的每一个毛孔都像即刻触发了静电，寒毛一一树立起来，他麻溜地低下头扫地扫地。他感觉周身多出一股束缚，空气都像裹着他的躯干一样方正起来，他困在活动范围极小的面积里绷直了身体看着地——啊啊他来了他来了………和自己有过一夜情史威风凛凛心思细腻床上暴虐自带极光被自己爱到死去活来的利威尔兵长正在走近啦啊他看不见我看不见我千万不要理我就装作什么都没发生过可是我好想见他和他说清楚啊他到底在想什么啊嘛可是好害怕好尴尬呀又还是不要讲了就当我们什么也不知道吧啊哈哈哈我就是什么也不知道啊可是兵长你到底在怎么想我又好想知道啊啊……随着脚步声靠近，这股别致的气氛越发紧密。

“长官好！”柯尼对两位长官行过军礼被艾伦听到，他也只好挤着眼睛对空气盲喊了一句装作一切如常，两条腿打颤身体反应心虚，只希望长官们看不到他快点走过去快点走过去……还没闭气，下一秒熟悉的磁性低音就奔着他吹过耳际，真不知道这应验是难过惊喜还是愿望达成——

“艾伦·耶格尔！”日思夜想却不得见的监护人声音听似久违，但实际在他的脑中念念无忘日日回响，带着自身隐隐的心动和对方霸道的不可迟疑，“你，跟我过来。”

“是！”艾伦紧闭了双眼嘴打着嗑颤一手握拳压心脏上行标准军礼，他吓得简直要晕过去：看来兵长果然已经明白自己爱他爱到无法自拔了吧！否则怎么会事后第一次见面就要自己和他走啊？

旁边的米克动动鼻子闻闻这两人周遭的空气。不可言传地牵了一下嘴角——小巨人既害怕又憧憬着利威尔，他嗅到了。

05.  
艾伦应兵长命令来到长官房间，那气氛是相当的不对。当一个人心烦意乱的时候另一个只会正常地表示奇怪，当两个人都心烦意乱而且都是因为对方时，那空气只会甜腻发痒得诡异，令人身心灵起毛毛。

艾伦一想到自己在长官面前做出过无比羞耻下流的动作，就又忆起阿明对他告诫的话：

“艾伦，事情已经发生了，你要豁达一点。作为人类的希望，千万不能在这个节骨眼上为情所伤。兵长欣赏的是真正顶天立地的士兵，就算你被他讨厌了、惩罚了，你也要保留着一点为人的体面，这样以后工作起来你们也都不会受私人情绪影响……”

说得不错！在兵长面前绝不可以展现出为情所困的忧伤，这样不光被兵长鄙视，连累他本人就不好了。既然自己的心意都被他知道了，最好还是不卑不亢，留点尊严，要点脸吧……想到这里艾伦坐直了身子，傲然不可一世地与兵长保持了一定的安全距离。

利威尔看到少年在他面前装腔作势的样子，坐得还故意离自己很远，不禁更加印证了韩吉的分析和自己的看法。士兵长不动声色，瞳孔里的光线却黯淡下来：这小鬼果然已经讨厌自己到无可救药了啊，看样子他都不想和自己坐在同一个房间了。

“其实那天晚上……”

两个人同时鼓足了勇气开口说话，发现对方也在讲话时出现了短暂的错愕，停下，确认双方难堪都是为同一件事，这倒打破了两人间横亘的一道关系元壁。他们有点尴尬却少了距离，缓解紧张后你推我让。兵长是上司得身先士卒，他弯腰坐在沙发上，胳膊肘撑着大腿，全程不看艾伦只目视着茶几。这气场可不像第一次军事法庭踹完他似的手撂到椅背后强势又泰然自若。

“首先，我想对我那晚的冒进感到抱歉。艾伦，身为上级居然对你做出那种不可原谅的事，我想你一定很委屈愤怒却无处声讨。也许你现在已经十分厌恶和我同处一室，但是请你在离开之前接受我的道歉……我保证此类事情以后绝不会再发生，你若是想换一个监护人我也可以向兵团提出申请，并且保证你以后不会再受到我的任何骚扰……”

利威尔这些话让艾伦十分诧异，诧异耳莫名其妙又不可思议……没有恫吓指责，没有对他的惩戒，反而是锋芒收敛过的诚挚道歉。道、道什么歉？该道歉的不是他吗？一瞬间艾伦都怀疑兵长是不是操劳过渡累病了？整个人都低眉絮脸的，面色很不好。尽管服帖的衬衫之下身体肌肉线条还是很硬朗坚实的，但从他的整个氛围里，竟然看出了一丝……脆弱。居然还提到要换监护人？怎么可以换！这里面一定有什么误会！

“兵长……”艾伦一半不明一半局促地回答他，“我并不需要您的道歉啊，该说对不起的是我。是我太冲动了，喝了点酒便向您表明情绪……我太直接……实在是很抱歉！”

利威尔听到艾伦的回答后不易察觉的脆弱感并没有消失分毫，反而再次开口时有些自嘲，“啊，你是表明得太直接了……身为我的被监护人，内心里居然这么恨我，你不咬我我都不知道呢……说明我在关于你的问题上处理得很失败，让你压抑这么久，我真是很没有考虑到你的心情……也许你应该换个对你好一点的监护人，我这就去准备材料。”

“不、不兵长，您不要去！”艾伦情急之下抓住正要起身的男人手腕，“我想我们之间一定有误解，您怎么会觉得，我讨厌您？”

“难道不是吗？”讲到这里利威尔的眸光苦涩。他后悔自己对少年造成的困扰和伤害，明明可以正常发展的关系，却因为他自己酒后的随心所欲破坏了。如今别说韩吉的实验了，他和艾伦再度见面时的感觉也已经覆水难收。

“艾伦，你不需要照顾我的情绪，我全都知道了。不然，你为什么在我话说到一半的时候就堵住我，是不想听我说吧……还有，你为什么扑在我身上啃咬？我为此打了你，你咬得更厉害，是不是恨透我了……”

“您知道我是拿嘴堵住您为什么还要说这种话！”

“那是因为你的手藏在披风里面挪不出来啊！”

漏洞百出，全全不对！艾伦在这电光火石之间还不忘研磨男人说的每一句话，就像他一直以来都在关注一样。喜欢的人一经出现，就调动他不能克制的目光；那人一开口声音就像音符，每一句都值得他在脑中循环往复：他到底说了什么？会否和自己有关？有没有什么隐含深意，是对我说的啊……

艾伦早在暗恋起兵长开始就锻炼出了「揣摩兵长言语永不停歇」的脑内小马达，除了在工作上认真持紧，其余对他私下里说的话都能顺着他少男小心思尽情游弋，越游越喜欢！

所以刚刚兵长说了什么？是……啃咬？

自己什么时候啃咬过他？难道兵长把自己的吻，全当成了啃咬？

眼看兵长形神抑郁地准备去书写材料，明显被自己误伤了。艾伦慌了，他可不想换监护人啊！他不讨厌兵长，不讨厌兵长哒！明明就是像阿明说的，爱他爱到无法自拔！艾伦一时急到几张嘴也说不清楚，他还坐在沙发上，只好一把抱住已经站起身来的男人的腰，“兵长您别走！先坐下听我讲！”

利威尔对他的反应意外，愣了愣劝他冷静，然后自己也坐下。艾伦深呼吸几口，平静地靠近了对方一些，以再次抛却脸皮的决心对着男人薄唇轻啄了一下，伸出舌头舔舐唇纹，牙齿轻轻咬过让他意兴阑珊的唇峰，然后睁开眼睛，看着兵长愕然震惊的脸，最强的身体僵硬得一动不动。

“如果您觉得我现在做的是对您的啃咬，那么当天晚上也是。”艾伦把头垂下来，小脸红红，“我是想以全情投入的感觉亲吻您，没想到我力道控制不住……又没有经验，让您误解了。兵长，我不需要更换监护人，在我心里您一直没人能取替……可如果您觉得被自己下属喜欢成这样子很烦扰的话，我也可以答应您向兵团提出申请……”

话还没说完艾伦就感觉到自己的脸被兵长双手捧起，紧接着下颌一暖，唇上迎来了一个密不透风的吻。这次是兵长堵住了他，方才那股脆弱的沧桑感陡然不见，是惊喜欣慰一往无前的视死如归……艾伦讶然得眼睛都大开，他看向屋顶的天花板——和那天情迷意乱时看到的一样，纯白的视域，古典黑漆的吊灯，未开的风扇，窗外有午后秋日的灿烂千阳。这亲密起来的感觉就像回到了当初那个时段，双方动情起来，一切都是真的……利威尔兵长并没有用力地撞他攻击他，相反他的吻湿润温柔，鼻息间是专属于他的清凉干净味道，零距离的荷尔蒙侵袭让艾伦几乎幸福到扛不住了，他雾眼迷濛，激动地合上眼帘抱住对方热切回吻。这一次两个人都在头脑十分清醒的状态下，哪怕坦诚心迹都十分欣喜意外，但也尽量对彼此柔和，牙齿磕碰过几下却没有怎么打架，那亲吻丝丝入扣，甜入人心。

艾伦被压在沙发上和心上人吻得如丝如蜜地老天荒，结束后两人都气喘吁吁，利威尔抵着他的额头汲取氧气，“臭小鬼，你要是也喜欢我，为什么上床时表现那么凶，差点让我以为是我在强暴你惹你发怒，自责好几天……”

“啊？我，我凶吗？”艾伦自己都不知道自己的做法给对方带来了怎样的体验，他只能边道歉边诉起衷肠：“对不起兵长！我可能是太喜欢您了才没法控制自己……想到这很有可能是我这生唯一一次和您亲密接触的机会，我其实是抱着必死的心态去亲吻、爱抚您的，什么也不管了才没顾及到……”

这叫「爱抚」，这叫「亲吻」？利威尔单手撑在沙发上扶额，咬得他是浑身青一块紫一块，现在都没好。这是巨人之力的亲吻吧！多么单纯，汹涌，赤城，热烈的爱啊！也就人类最强才撑得住啊！面对那样狂爆的巨人之爱，利威尔不知忍了多大力气才没抽刀斩掉酒疯失控的小男孩。

06.  
经过两人手拉手情相牵的详细告白，那天夜晚的始末应该是这样——

兵长被一群新兵围着喝了几口酒，又被韩吉拉着跳了几圈舞，面对着一屋子年轻力壮的牛鬼蛇神嬉笑打闹实在头痛，于是拿上件披风就出了去，路过湖岸四下无人，脑子稍微见清明，继而思考韩吉和他说过的事。

利威尔坐在湖边琢磨，其实何止是跨着性别和组队的韩吉，连他自己也不知道要如何开口。无论多么义正的言辞，只要提到「艾伦，交出你的精液！」基本上就前功尽弃。这个东西还真不像屎尿粪一样容易启齿，他还没有和艾伦亲近到随便什么都能说的程度。怎么办，要兜个冠冕堂皇的说辞，慢慢过渡到这个话题，好让对方自然而然地理解意图，还不能叫自己被以为成猥琐大叔。

“兵长……”年轻清朗的少年音打划了湖边夜色的寂静，带着酒后的微微醺哑暗沉。利威尔回过身，原来艾伦也是喝完酒嫌热出来了。他没有带外套，只着一件衬衫，介于少年与青年之间正在蓬勃成长的躯体在夜风中显得萧索苍白。他轻轻走到利威尔身边，草叶在和裤脚的摩擦中沙沙作响，湖水微波漾出圈圈浮动，周围只闻窸窣的虫鸣。男人示意艾伦到他身边坐下。

利威尔转头看向艾伦，男孩坐得很松弛，脊背也没有像平时行军一样抻得笔直。他的眼圈被酒精冲到红红的，薄薄的眼帘微垂，在湖边水汽的沾染下带着一丝迷离的困意。看他样子很乖顺，心情也放松无防备，利威尔察觉此时是个交谈的好时机，而这时机千载难逢，再没有整个兵团都酒醉欢歌无人注意、同时他和艾伦单独在一起的时候了。

利威尔打定好这个主意之后便决定当下就一条道走到黑，苦差尽快完结。留意到艾伦衣衫单薄，他取下披风罩到对方身上。艾伦的脖颈和后背一下被带着体温的衣料接触，他从懵懵懂懂的困乏里感受到一丝温柔，转过头来看到兵长，手指在他脖上肤间的触感让他想停留久一点。艾伦软软地点头笑道，“谢谢兵长。”

准备工作做好，艾伦窝在他的披风里看起来暖和又安心。利威尔抱臂坐在他身边目视着前面湖水中的涟漪，趁酒劲上来前脑子尚还清明，徐徐说起他在遇见艾伦一分钟前才打出来的草稿。

开门见山，“艾伦，有一件事我想向你说明。”

艾伦一听长官发话，摇摇欲睡的精神立刻机警了起来。他竖起耳朵挺直了腰背，表情从一瞬间的惬意转成为严肃，大声回答，“在！您讲。”

利威尔一看他正式起来了就担心好不容易天时地利的氛围给破坏掉，于是赶忙收声提示他，“你不需要这么害怕，今晚是酒会，所有人都闲着，我就是和你谈谈话。”

艾伦还是有点小鹿被撞醒的战战兢兢，他低下头吁一口气，“是……”

“你最近配合做了不少实验，辛苦了，身体感觉如何？”

“还好，没什么大事……韩吉长官还是比较有分寸的……”

是啊，她把没分寸的事情留给了我。利威尔心想，然后接着说，“是嘛……你习惯就好。你知道在这个世界上，每个人都有许多不得已，尤其是像你这样特殊的……”

艾伦抱着腿听，下巴埋在兵长的披风里，鼻间除了周围蓊郁的草木泥土气味，还有兵长衣服上隐隐的薄荷皂角味道，混了点红茶的熏染。一股辛酸莫名涌上心头——此时身旁坐着他，耳畔有他的声音，呼吸都听得到，罩着他的衣衫，所谓的喜欢在心却无法开口，兵长和他的私下里的单独谈话，每一次都温暖体贴到叫他想哭。

“有时我们打着冠冕堂皇的理由，不断去测试、实验你，为了各种线索让你伤害自己，也许有很多苦你都没有说……毕竟你还这么年轻，很多事情偏爱逞强……”

艾伦默默地听着不说话，不知道是不是自己错觉，在讲到自己时，兵长不紧不慢的低音里似乎隐含着一丝愧疚和怜惜。啊，被他关心着就已经很幸福了……方才的酒劲慢慢上来，情似飞烟，一丝一缕的缥缈，他完全听到了心坎里去。

“所以无论上级指令还是我们的请求有多么荒谬，我都尊重你做出的任何选择。只是，长官有时也有长官的考虑……”

利威尔说罢观察起艾伦的表情，此时他的脸又红又烫，下半张脸都埋在为他披上的披风里，两只眼睛在黑夜中亮闪闪的，寂寞无助却盈盈欲泣的样子，利威尔心跳都顿了一拍。

啊，继续说下去吗？看来，小鬼这是听进去了啊。

“相信你可以理解韩吉分队长带你实验的付出，所以也请容纳我们无奈的请求……你的尴尬境遇我都懂……”

利威尔趁热打铁，就差一步了！艾伦已经听到耸然动容，把披风拉下来，这是准备靠在他肩上取暖抽泣吗？只要任务能完成，衣服上沾几滴泪有什么大不了。可以的，能行！

利：「希望你能理解我们想要汲取你体内的……」

伦：「所以我应该相信自己，相信长官，这个世间已经很难了……」

吧唧一口，在两人各自的心理活动中，随艾伦身体探向利威尔的动作里，他没有靠到对方肩膀上哭泣，反而是对准兵长正在说话轻启的微唇，亲了上去。

空气有一刻的凝滞。艾伦轻轻分开后，两个人在鼻息交融的一公分之内面面相觑。

利威尔惊到快说不出话了，“艾伦，你……”他声音哑哑的，瞳孔都缩小成亮亮的芒点，手臂彷徨地撑在身后草坪上。

在意识到自己做了什么之后，艾伦看着兵长的表情有过短暂的畏惧。不过一瞬间，凌乱的意识和身体的热能随酒意一齐上来，他看到兵长的脸上没有愠怒，只有对他不可置信的注视，所有动作都停了。他一不做二不休再次迎上去吻了兵长，像是遇到一个暗恋许久而醒觉如此懂他的人。利威尔被突如其来的吻和酒的后劲一起弄晕了，他不明就里，但本能的身体信号迅速做出反应，他双手离开身后的地面抱住艾伦就压了下去。深绿色披风在艾伦的背上被顺势铺在了草地，成为一块薄软无型的屏障，隔不住石子和土砾。然而他们抱在一起滚来滚去吸吮舔咬，这个压完压那个，唇舌交扯牙齿打架，艾伦的长腿缠在利威尔的胯下，白衬衣的下摆被男人撩起来，空出来的双手一边拽住对方裤裆一边抚摸，乳尖挺立，披风，腰带，皮鞋，湿吻，芦苇，湖光……草地上两人风光旖旎，天边似盛开了礼花，两人末日狂欢般你亲我打，一片片春花被他们躺得发不了芽，不远处有出来散步的士兵走过，看到翻腾的黑影流利的动作线只得悄声说：“是兵长在修理新兵啦……不关我们事，快走。”

不经性事的小年轻发起情来不晓得轻重，嘴唇牙齿舌头一起上，对上心爱的人那具日思夜想的躯体扑上去就猛亲，控制不住力道让人觉得像一只怒气腾腾的小兽龇着獠牙在敌人身上撕咬狂吠。

少年那小狼狗一样凶狠坚定的神情反而激发了人类最强的战斗欲望，他觉得自己被挑衅了、冒犯了，加入兵团这些年还从没有人敢主动像这样正面冲撞他。尊严感和胜负欲叫他强烈地想要在对方身体上驰骋，粗粝地侵犯和占有他……艾伦也毫不示弱，对着兵长肩膀胸肌就是一阵啃咬。可作为道上混过的利威尔，那脾性岂是乖乖等着反扑到身上的小狼狗把自己咬死吗？没可能！必定是给他点颜色瞧瞧。利威尔拎起艾伦的领子豪迈睥睨地抵到他眼前，“走！”然后他们就回到了房间开始新的一轮作战……

07.  
真相大白。都醉酒了，这情催得——艾伦觉得兵长生气了在抽他，其实兵长是压抑了感情太久，又喝了酒，终于上床了有些失控；艾伦觉得自己在亲吻兵长，而兵长却觉得是在啃他。

两个人都有一分钟的幻灭失神。

利威尔握住艾伦的手，严肃问道，“告诉我，这件事情还有谁知道。”

艾伦毫不隐瞒，实诚地答，“阿明，只有阿明。我担心事情往不好方向发展，所以只和他商量了一下。您放心，阿明很靠得住。”

利威尔眼神里浮现出一丝担忧和荒谬，“我相信阿明的为人，但你为什么要找他商议？再怎么聪明，也是个没有恋爱经验的小鬼头啊……小鬼头懂个屁。”

“哎……”艾伦叹息一句，“那兵长您呢？为什么去找韩吉分队长谈这方面的心事呢？您不知道吗，在这种事情上，她就是一个看热闹不嫌事儿大的神经病啊！”

利威尔空出一只手捂住眉，“是啊，那时候真被吓糊涂了，脑海中反应出的第一个能救场的人只有她。现在想来还好和你都说清楚了……”

这两个人，在一种不确定的猜测中翻来覆去研究对方行为反应，还都去找了各自所认为的“兵团第一聪明”，结果两位并列第一的聪明人，一个没谈过恋爱一个就是个神经病，都在认真分析也绝对没有糊弄他们的意思，怪就怪口供提供人都是笨蛋，才让两只智慧泡都得出了与事实完全相反的结论。到头还还得靠两个当事人当面对质。

所以，为什么东窗事发时手忙脚乱认不出对方的心声，此时却看别人很清楚了呢？恋爱啊，真的很迷，该给调查兵团的精英们一起补补功课。

利威尔看着因为误会而惴惴好几日的艾伦，现在还有点如梦初醒的样子。他心终于放下，想起艾伦之前像爱到末日一样地投入拥吻自己，于是悄然对他说，亲密接触，“我保证，不是最后一次。”

由于自己反复重申过无数遍了，艾伦自然也明白兵长的意思。他不好意思地发笑起来，“以后，也希望您不要再那样打我了……”

“嗯，你也不准像疯狗一样狠咬我。”

艾伦止不住笑颜，又觉得人生晴朗了，他又不想死了！终于可以对喜欢的人明恋，两情相悦的生命，才刚刚开始呀！

蓦然间他想起这次二人心意被拆穿了的起始，然后问到利威尔，“兵长，您之前说什么？韩吉分队长还有个试验？”

再提起这个古怪试验，利威尔纹丝不动，却没有那么烦闷了。

是的，内容是提取你的精液，收集起来给她做研究。

污染青少年心灵。

男人没有回话，只是像那天晚上一样把刚刚认领的暗恋情人打横抱起走到床前，“没关系了，这件事就不用你来操心了。”

毕竟他以后可以有无数次机会轻易拿到了。

Fin.

绿 荫  
December 2020  
http://breeze-summer.lofter.com/


End file.
